Shao Kahn's Fortress (Guardian Warriors Version)
I cannot try to resurrect Imhotep or the Scorpion King to give the Rangers a worthy adversary. This goes for every non-Power Ranger villain ever, including, but not limited to: Darth Vader, Doctor Octopus, Lord Voldemort, any version of the Joker, Khan, Megatron, Davy Jones, Davros, the T-1000… You're right, because, if you do, then the Guardian Warriors will have to infiltrate Shao Kahn's fortress with Taven to search for the sorcerer Quan Chi! The Guardian Warriors and Taven arrived in Outworld! They infiltrated Shao Kahn's fortress, intent on finding the evil sorcerer Quan Chi, who killed Taven's guardian dragon, Orin! Shao Kahn's fortress was a place filled with perils that would certainly test Taven's strength! Wondering through the fortress Taven and the Guardian Warriors made their way to the dungeons' doors and Taven questioned himself where they would find Quan Chi! Unbeknownst to them, Mileena was behind them and told them that Quan Chi hadn't been there in ages! She then looked towards Taven in satisfaction and asked him to "dance", attacking the Edenian half-god. After defeating Mileena, she escaped into the bowels of the fortress with her pride wounded. This left Taven to wonder, "Who was that strange creature?" Inside the dungeons Taven, finds the Earthrealm warrior, Shujinko, who intended to kill the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, alone. Taven wanted to see this, so he opened the door of the cell where Shujinko was being held. Shujinko claimed that Kahn was in his chamber now, and that he allowed himself to be captured because he could get to his chamber from this dungeon, he warned Taven that it was not safe and suggested that he and the Guardian Warriors should leave. After making their way out of the dungeons and defeating the giant statue, Taven and the Guardian Warriors encountered Goro, and told him that they was looking for Quan Chi. Goro said he is not to let anyone pass under order of death. With that, kombat began between Taven and Goro, from which, Taven emerged victorious. As Goro skulked away, he shouted: You have bested me this time, son of Argus. But should we meet again on the field of battle, you will not be so lucky! Later on, Taven and the Guardian Warriors found Reiko. Reiko alerted Taven that Quan Chi was in the next room, and he is to protect Chi at all costs. Reiko tried to recruit Taven, but he refused, prompting kombat, but the General of Shao Kahn's army was defeated. Limping off in great pain, Reiko remarked, If I must finally fail in my duty, it is a great irony that it will allow the death of Quan Chi. Entering Shao Kahn's Throne Room Taven saw Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Onaga and Shao Kahn trying to settle their differences. Quan Chi wanted them all to align or the end of Darkness would occur, but the Dragon King, Onaga, wanted to go out on his own; Shao Kahn took exception to this, and said that they had to unite. The four of them then traveled through a portal to Edenia. After they left Raiden appeared and told Taven and the Guardian Warriors to not go through the portal. Raiden had struck a deal with Shao Kahn that would make him spare Earthrealm, but in return Raiden would stop Taven from completing his quest. After hearing the explanation for the Thunder God, Taven and him engaged in kombat, from which Taven emerged victorious. With Raiden defeated, Taven and the Guardian Warriors walked through the portal to Edenia, while Taven was surprised Raiden had sided with the enemy. Taven contemplated abandoning the quest, but he had come too far. He needed to do something in order to stop the forces from invading Edenia. Category:Fan Fiction